Sand Castle/Transcript
Safehouse Kane: Prep to move out. We're launching an air assault on the Aquifer drilling platforms where we believe Taylor and Maretti are holed up. Once again we have the full support of the Egyptian army. Player: How do they do it, Kane? Even under the grip of the NRC occupation, they don't lose hope. Kane: Maybe one day the WA can repay their allegiance and give them the full support they deserve. Opening Cutscene Vines making out the silhouette of Sarah Hall can be seen before before the camera goes into her head. Kane: Tell me exactly what happened when you interfaced with Hall. Player: I saw things I can't explain. Things I should've seen. Moments of Taylor interfacing with the Coalescence server in Singapore as well as him executing Dr. Salim can be seen. Player: As she was dying I was inside her mind. Inside her memories. Inside her thoughts. Hendricks can be seen screaming within the illusion, as well as the Player executing Hall with an MR6. Player: She was frightened - She didn't know what was happening to her. A crow flying from a puddle in a city can be seen before going into a hole and coming out the eye of a skull with Hall standing next to it. Player: I saw the human test subjects from the Black Project in Singapore - Something inside them screamed out in agony. The crow can be seen flying towards the screen as a massive explosion happens behind it. Player: It caused the whole disaster. It killed so many people. Kane: Relax. Breathe. Blue beams of light shoot out from the ground with the rubble spiraling around them, with them briefly becoming the trees of the Frozen Forest. Player: It was buried for years, but Taylor's team...'' They woke it up. It's inside them. I think it's taking them somewhere. ''Snow then covers up the screen like a blizzard. Kane: Stay with me... Where is Taylor going? Player: He's still looking for the frozen forest. The blizzard clears up, showing an aquifer platform in the distance. The screen goes black. Level Briefing Encryption #4E-49-20-62. Protocol: Alpha Operation Sand Castle is approved. Local assault support has been granted. The abandoned Egypt Aquifier mobile drill platforms have been identified as the hideout. Active Mission - Day 6 Gameplay Khalil: '''The NRC have already made their move. They've established a makeshift network of air defenses on the upper platform. '''Kane: Copy that Khalil, we are inbound. Priority one is elimination of NRC air defense systems. Okay, let's clear the way for the Egyptian infantry assault. The screen shows the Player, Kane and another jet flying in over a desert inbound for the aquifer platforms. Hendricks: '''What about Taylor? '''Player: One thing at a time, Hendricks... One thing at a time. Kane: We got multiple bogeys! As they approach the platform, a missile hits a VTOL in front of them, causing it to go down. Player: Break formation and take 'em out! Hendricks proceed to the platform, we'll rendezvous when we're done. Hendricks: Copy all. Clear 'em out quick. We can't lose Taylor and Maretti again.